Super Brine Bros!
by ThatGuyHeroBrine
Summary: It's a Mario themed adventure! With kidnapped princesses, Kart racing, and lots of detours. Be sure to bring a bucketful of popcorn.
1. Prologue

It was a busy day at Doctor Gerald K. Brine's lab. Everyone was doing something, and most of these things were productive. Doctor Brine was playing video games while at the same time cleaning up the shattered glass from the time he blew out all the windows, so I don't know if that counts. Steve was eating the all-you-can-eat buffet in the game room. Steve was obviously eating faster than the food regenerators could refill the buffet. He clearly wasn't being productive. The other Doctor Brines (A.K.A. the clones) were spray painting the floor in the digitiser room a bright pink color. Again, not productive. Mister Fancy Dragon (the real one, not the evil robot) was trying to convince the game room's vending machine to give him back his dollar. Surprisingly, it was actually working. Plugfish was trying to get the building AI to give him access to the all-you-can-eat buffet, but Steve was still too busy eating all of it. Semi-productive at best. Nyan Cat was sitting in the sandbox outside. How she got there, I don't know.

Anyway, everyone was doing something. Nyan cat wandered inside, somehow not covered in sand. She meowed.

"Nyan," she meowed, looking around. Doctor Brine appeared suddenly in front of her in a flash of sparkles.

"Aww, wassamatter girl? Yah hungry?" he asked her.

"Nyan!" she meowed again.

"Aww, you're so cute. Let's go get some candy or something." Doctor Brine said, picking up Nyan Cat and walking down the hall to the game room. He walked to the massive vending machine where Mister Fancy Dragon had actually succeeded at re-obtaining his dollar.

"Yesssss! I got it back- oh, hi Doctor G." Fancy Dragon said, waving around his dollar. "This vending machine might be a thief, but if you really try, it'll give you your money back."

"Oh. Well, I'm here cuz Nyan Cat is hungry." Doctor Brine said, holding Nyan Cat up.

"Nyan." she stated, flying up to the huge bag of skittles and meowing.

"Ah, you want that? Arright, i'll get it for you." Doctor Brine said. He grabbed a dollar out of his pocket and placed it into the vending machine. The large bag of skittles fell down. Doctor Brine pulled it out and dumped it on Nyan Cat. "Anyway, I'm going to call an EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE DIGITIZER ROOM!" he shouted, rushing off to said room. Everyone important to the story gathered in the room and stared at Doctor Brine.

"Why are we here? What's this emergency meeting for?" Mister Fancy Dragon asked. "And… why is the floor pink?" The clones each raised a hand.

"We did it!" they shouted.

"Well, thus ends this meeting. That's all, folks!" Doctor Brine said. Meanwhile, Nyan Cat was busy chewing through some of the wires connecting The Tower to The Pedestal. Obviously, when the wires were cut through, the digitiser activated. Obviously. It began to suck the contents of the room into itself, but it didn't do it properly. "Actually, nevermind! Let's go on an adventuUUUUUURRRRRRREEEEE!" Doctor Brine shouted as they were sucked into the digitizer. Soon, the emergency shutdown activated and the digitizer stopped sucking everything up. All was quiet.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Steve was snoring loudly on the lower bunk, and Gerald was waking up. "Good morning world!" he shouted. "What day is it…?" he asked, looking at the calendar. A wide grin spread across his face. "Steve! Wake up! It's the monthly day that Princess Fancy Dragon finishes her/his/its cake!" Steve shot out of bed the instant cake was mentioned.

"Cake? Cool! Actually, Gerald, you might want to restock the fridge as I may have eaten all of the food in it but anyways LET'S GO EAT THAT CAKE!" Steve shouted before running out of their house.

"Yeah, let's go- wait, you did WHAT?" Gerald shouted before racing out after Steve. They ran all the way to the castle, where Princess Fancy Dragon was busy putting the finishing touches on the cake.

"Oh Doctor Brine?" the princess asked. "I have a question." The clone appeared from a random corner of the room.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked.

"Am I a boy or a girl? I would say other, but that isn't an option." The princess said, waving a DS lite around.

"Hmm…" Doctor Brine said, completely stumped, "Girl, I guess? Anyway, aren't you supposed to be putting the finishing touches on the cake?" The princess thought for a moment.

"Do ya really think that putting _powerups_ on the cake is a good idea? I mean, they only affect Steve and Gerald, but still… that Steve has an appetite that rivals Garfield's!" She said.

"Which Garfield? I happen to have an uncle named Garfield!" Doctor Brine shouted.

"Umm, the cat! Duh!" She responded. "Anyways, I'm gonna take them off. I have sugar copies of powerups anyways." Princess Fancy Dragon pulled off all of the powerups and replaced them with sugar replicas. "All finished. Let's somehow manage to get this massive cake into the dining hall now!"

After twenty minutes of groaning and straining, they finally managed to get the cake into the dining hall. And just in time, too, as Steve and Gerald arrived, panting and sweating. "Hoo, that was a lot further of a run than I thought it would be!" Gerald said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He stood there panting for a bit. Steve happened to look in the dining room window and saw the cake.

"Holy hotcakes, Gerald! That's a huge cake!" he shouted, pointing into the window. Now, how big _was_ this cake? Well, the dining hall from floor to ceiling was about forty-five feet tall. The cake, when placed on the floor in the center of the room, was almost touching the ceiling. It was a _big frickin' cake_. Anyways, Gerald, self-proclaimed king of entrances, threw a rock into one of the windows, shattering a hole in the glass.

"Oi! Who threw that?" one of the people in the room shouted.

"Sorry!" Gerald shouted in reply. "Hey, can someone throw down a rope? I kinda wanna go in through the window." In response, the window was opened and a rope came down. "Thanks!"

After they had climbed through the window, Steve's stomach began to rumble. "Oh man, I haven't eaten anything since this morning when I ate everything in the fridge!" He said. "When do we get to eat this cake?" In response, Princess Fancy Dragon popped out of one of the cake's _many_ layers.

"Uh, most of us have already started, so join in whenever." She said. Steve jumped into the cake and began to eat it all.

"Wait, save some for me!" Shouted Gerald, also jumping into the huge cake.

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere…**

Plugfish was bored. And when he got bored, he got angry. And when he was angry, he smashed stuff. But the moment one of his minions told him it was _that day_ again, boredom turned to excitement, and the anger faded away. "Yes! Today is the day I kidnap the princess! Get out the gunships, we're gonna bag us a princess! And maybe eat some cake while we're at it!" he shouted, rushing out of his lair and to the main gunship, which was being prepared. Just for fun, he put on his pirate captain's hat. "Let's go!" he shouted as the ships flew off toward the castle.

Four minutes later, they arrived at the castle, where brightly colored balls of flame were bursting into sparkes after being launched into the sky. "Wow, they have fireworks? Aw man! I want fireworks!" Plugfish shouted angrily. What he didn't know was that they weren't fireworks.

Back on the ground, Steve had found a Fire Flower that wasn't made of sugar, and was launching them into the sky, where they violently exploded. Nobody was worried because they had placed him far away from the castle so that he wouldn't set anything on fire. Anyway,

Back in the sky, a bird flew by. It chirped happily.

Back in the gunship, Plugfish was lowering a rope ladder to make a dramatic entrance into the dining hall. He climbed down the ladder, only to discover lo and behold, the window already had a hole in it. Plugfish, who simply didn't care, smashed a larger hole in the window anyway. "Where is that fancy princess?! I wanna kidnap her so that those two idiots will try to stop me!" He shouted, pointing at Gerald and looking for Steve. Gerald was deeply offended (A.K.A. he didn't care) and Steve wasn't even there. Princess Fancy Dragon popped out of the gooey remnants of the cake. "There you are! Come here, Princess Dragon!" Plugfish shouted.

"Please, call me Princess Fancy. Princess Dragon was my dad." the princess stated, then made a face. "Wait, how does that even make sense?! If he was a princess and i'm a princess and that should mean that bla bla bla bla-" she started, before being picked up by Plugfish.

"Okaaaay, that's enough of that! Anyway, you go find your 'brother', and come and get me! See you later!" he said, jumping out the window again. Princess Fancy was still carrying on about her father. "Will you shut up about your dad? News flash, NOBODY CARES." The princess was deeply offended (A.K.A. she was too busy talking about her dad to care) and began to bore herself to sleep.

"Bla bla bla banana bla bla bla tree bla bla bla blarg bleh blue blub bore brahghghghghghghg" she said, ending with a long snore.


End file.
